Old Legends, New Faces
by secretcircle1
Summary: Bella Swan Black is Charlie's sister. AnnaBella , Bella's namesake and niece comes to stay with Charlie for the summer . What will happen when AnnaBella realizes the Old Legends are true and how will she react to Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

AnnaBella's POV

I looked back once before stepping into the surrounding forest in Fork s ,Washington.

The old legends had it that once you went too deep into the forest there was no return because of vampires that lived there .

"One look into their red eyes" , my uncle Charlie said , curling his hands into claws and shaking and scowling like a demon." and you ll never return, you will be at their beck and call!" I rolled my eyes . "Oh my God !" , I screamed, feigning horror at the story ,grabbing my chest . Laurie and Gina , my friends from school screamed like banshees and would hardly go to sleep that night . That was when I was twelve and I had heard the story so many times by then , I knew it wasn t true .

Still, I felt the hairs on my neck raise a little as I trudged deeper into the woods and away from Charlie's . Now at seventeen , I had come to visit him for the summer. My dad , his brother. Mason Swan decided to let me stay for the summer . I hated living in Phoenix, Arizona . It was always sweltering hot with hardly a cool breeze to be found . After much pleading , he relented . He had never mentioned the stories .

Bella Swan- now Bella Black, my namesake and aunt, lived on the reservation in La Push with her Indian husband Jacob Black. I was staying in her old room for the duration. Once when Bella was seventeen , Charlie said she went missing in the forest . She was returned late one night by Sam Uley ,one of the young Indian boys from the Reservation ." She wasn t the same person for a long time" , Charlie told me . Finally she moved on with Jacob, her childhood friend who had been there for her through the ordeal.

He never got any answers from Bella except that her boyfriend had broken up with her leaving her devastated . He had left it at that .

The green canopy overhead barely let the sun peek through making the surrounding area darker than it really was . Fear skittered across my heart . I hate the way scary stories seem to come to life in situations like this. The inclines were steep here , much steeper than I expected . I stopped , pulled a bottle of water out of my backpack and started to drink .

A savage , growling scream pierced the air , almost causing me to choke . As the scream died out , the high pitched wail of a wounded animal sounded for a fraction of a second and then silence . I dropped the water bottle on the ground and ran .

Oh God , what if the stories were true ! Stumbling aimlessly through the green maze , I slipped and skidded down the mountain on slick pine needles . Finally finding my feet again , I recognized some of the fallen trees and foliage I had passed on my way up . I was close to the house now . I stopped to gather some oxygen into my burning lungs . It was only then I realized, in my panic , I had dropped my bag . Shit !

Edward s POV

Carlisle and I entered the forest , finding a herd of elk .We silently settled , Carlisle on one tree branch and I on the other, on opposite sides of the herd . They shifted and mewled a little, sensing the danger . Carlisle nodded and we both dove at once into the middle of them. Carlisle jumped on the back of a buck ,causing the animal to scream with a terror that rang throughout the forest , angled his head around to the underside of the creature s neck and sunk his teeth deep into the pulsing jugular. I did the same with my doe . The haunting silence followed .

We both sat back against tree trunks facing each other and letting our stomachs settle. Suddenly, out of nowhere , I smelled the unmistakable scent of human blood . I jumped to my feet letting my senses feel through the air like tentacles . The scent smelled of freesia and vanilla . That small whiff of ambrosia triggered a memory within me .In another time and place , though the smell made it feel like it was only yesterday , I remembered Bella .

Carlisle smelled it too.

In a flash he was beside me holding onto my shoulders ." Edward , you mustn 't." My heart still ached for the girl I left behind . I often wondered how her life had gone since I left, besides marrying Jacob. Since then , even though I remained in the body of a seventeen year old boy , I had somehow matured ." That aroma , Carlisle" , I spun facing him ," It smells like Bella . It may be Bella" , I pleaded. My body shook with the overpowering need to run down the mountain .

Carlisle shook his head . "Edward , it isn t Bella , Jacob would never let her come this far alone . If it was her , you would smell Jacob s werewolf stench along with hers." My heart sank knowing he was right ." Let s go home son" , he said ,tenderness lacing his voice . With that I sighed heavily as we blurred into the maze of forest toward home .

I paced in my room . I was soon going to wear a hole in the gold carpet that covered my floor . I could have cared less , that smell had me captivated as it had all those years ago . I wanted to keep mulling it over in my mind . My throat burned and my heart ached at the memory . I sat down on the bed holding my head in my hands in frustration . In the distance I could hear the animated voice of Alice . Jasper was with her . His tone was one of confusion mingled with curiosity . I let my hearing wander to the tree line ." Do you know who it may belong to Alice?" Jasper questioned." Have you seen anything ?" " No" , Alice replied , "Nothing Jazz." They reached the top step of the front porch opening the door . My head felt like it was going to explode when _that _scent hit my nostrils.

AnnaBella s POV

I couldn t tell Charlie what happened today . He would be upset and my bag was lying on the ground somewhere in the forest of Forks,Washington . It had a change of clothes in it , my digital camera which was a prized possession , an I pod and my diary . God forbid if someone found my diary and read it ! There was nothing incriminating in it , but it was own personal thoughts and well, it was personal . This made me antsy . A soon as daylight came and Charlie headed to work , I would gather my courage and go find my bag . I had to.

The cruiser eased into the front drive . Moments later Charlie opened the door , hung his gun belt on the wooden rack by the door and flopped down on the couch clicking the TV to the sports channel . I sat in the opposite chair munching a piece of pepperoni pizza a crowd cheered, sounding like a million watts of static . "So , how was your day kid?" , Charlie asked , lifting the footrest on the couch ." Um , ok , I guess" , I answered . "What'd you do all day ?" I was at a loss . _Um, I ate breakfast and went into the forbidden woods where I heard screaming and gnashing of teeth ? _Sure I could tell him that and get sent back to Phoenix tomorrow morning on the first flight out . I decided on the watered down version." I went into the woods today for a short hike ." His eyes popped wide . "You did what!" , he yelled , slightly raising from his seat. "Calm down" , I frowned, "I only went a few feet to see what some of the greenery looked like around here."

He grunted . "That s what Bella did too and then they found her about a mile and a half in the woods curled into a ball. Don t go in there AnnaBella . I haven t felt right about those woods since then . I don' t want you getting hurt . Besides even if you went for miles and all went well , Mason would have my hide if he found out . I ll take you to the library and get you a card Saturday if you want . The library would be much safer than the forest" . I rolled my eyes but only said," Ok" . I didn t want to blow my cover . I had to have my bag back . I trudged upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Charlie" , I yelled from the top of the stairs a few minutes later .

He walked around the corner from the kitchen where he had been cooking himself dinner : Billy Black' s famous fish fry recipe . I could smell the fishy odor from here . "Goodnight kid", he mumbled through a mouthful of fish.

I sat in Bella 's room wondering what it was that I had heard . Were the things Charlie talked about real? No, I decided , they were just like any other fairytale that was told in books . There were no such things as vampires or the tooth fairy or boogey men . I walked over to the window and looked out into the moonlit sky . A howl roared in the distance . I started at the sound , pulled the curtains tightly closed after making sure the window was locked and jumped into bed . I left the bedside lamp on the rest of the night.

Edward s POV

I raced down the stairs . Jasper held a yellow book bag in his hand . Bella had a yellow book bag in high school. My mouth watered with venom that pooled in my mouth . _That_ scent on _that_ bag , _her_ bag. "Where did you get this?" , I screamed at Jasper as I yanked the bag from his hands. Jasper looked taken aback . "Me and Alice", we found it in the woods about twenty miles south of here. Carlisle and Esme flashed into the room . "What 's all this yelling about ?" , Esme walked to me . "Edward , what s wrong?" , Carlisle' s tone was serious .

"It was her Carlisle !" , I yelled ,shaking the bag in their direction .

" Bella?" Alice countered . "That s not Bella' s Edward" , she said sniffing toward the bag . "It has her scent on it , but there' s more of a vanilla flavor to it ."

" Edward", Jasper said with finality ," it s not Bella 's , we found a diary ,a digital camera and a change of clothes. The scent on them is definitely not Bella 's".

"And" , Alice interjected , "Bella never kept a diary".

Esme shook her head ," Who' s could it be then?"

Carlisle held out his hands. "Everyone needs to calm down . Let s examine the contents of the bag" , he shrugged , "then maybe we can determine who it belongs to . Whoever dropped it must have been in a hurry . It wouldn t have just been left ,not with things like that in it ."

Light dawned in my perplexed mind .

"Carlisle , remember that scent in the woods earlier today? . That has to be it . "This bag belongs to whoever was out there ".

You' re probably right Edward." , Carlisle said as he started toward the large mohogany table in the dining room . Everyone followed.


	2. Chapter 2

AnnaBella's POV

I opened my eyes to the sun filtering through the lacy, violet curtains . Throwing back the covers , I grabbed an old pair of gray sweats, a pink t-shirt and headed for the shower . The warm water was invigorating and further stimulated me out of my sleepiness . I dried off and toweled my shoulder length brown hair . What is it with brown hair in this family? Sometimes I wish I had been born blonde but then that presents it's own peculiar set of problems .

Charlie had a stash of food in the fridge . With all that food I couldn't understand why he always ate fish . Guess he had an affinity for them and sports . No such thing for me . I grabbed two eggs , two slices of liver mush , threw them in the pan together and put two slices of bread in the toaster . After all when I was finished with breakfast , I had a mission to complete : Retrieve my backpack .

I hurried through the dishes and threw on a raincoat just in case . In Forks ,even with the sun out , ten minutes later a torrential downpour was definitely a possibility . Today I walked into the forest a little more than ruffled . The screams and growls from the day before were at the forefront of my mind.

Every rustle of a leaf or chirp of a bird sent chills through my body . The green canopy seemed overwhelming now , My heartbeat sped up a little . Now , I was getting to the spot where I had been yesterday . Finally, at the base of a tall spruce I saw the water bottle I had thrown down in my haste . My bag was nowhere in sight . I stomped my feet and banged my hands against the tree in anger .

Someone had already found it . My camera and I pod were probably gracing a shelf at the local pawn shop already . I could only hope that whoever had my diary would throw it away and I especially hoped it wasn't some teenage kid from Forks High School that would spread juicy bits of gossip around and get back to Charlie . Ugh!

I traipsed back out of the woods fairly quickly . There was nothing to do back at Charlie's unless I wanted to watch TV all day . I could get on the internet using the wheezy computer that Bella had left behind but thought better of it . Instead I wandered around her room piddling through some books she had left , one of which contained Quilete Legends . Please , not her too .

I lay back on the small bed ,rested my head against the pillow and opened the book. The book started with the tribes of La Push and how back in the ancient days they believed young men shared the spirit of the wolf that descended through the generations thus enabling them to become werewolves or more correctly shapeshifters . The only time they would change their shape was when vampires came onto their lands or surrounding areas .As long as vampires existed around them they could not age . The book referred to them as 'The Cold Ones'. I rolled my eyes once again and snapped the book shut.

I thought of my Ipod and camera again and winced . Maybe Charlie could help me post a few flyers or something in the paper about my missing bag . I would just have to tell him I forgot it in the woods , not that the hounds of hell started howling and scared me mindless.

Edward's POV

Carlisle opened the yellow bag pulling out a blue digital camera ,an Ipod with a green cover and a small pink book that was the diary . He turned the camera on . The batteries were fresh and the memory card was intact . He lay the folded jean capris and yellow cotton shirt on the table . Alice was right . The contents held a hint of the scent of freesia but vanilla was the overpowering scent .

'I'll take this to the computer", Carlisle said holding the small , blue card up , "And see what's on it ."

He stuffed the rest of the things back into the bag that I quickly snatched back in my hands . Rosalie and Emmett had returned home from their visit to Denali . Rosalie rolled her eyes and stomped off in a huff when she found out the details of the matter at hand with Emmett trailing behind her.

Everyone hovered around Carlisle in his office . Rosalie and Emmett included . Within seconds a folder popped up on the screen . He clicked 'open' and within seconds a whole page filled with different images appeared . A dark haired man that sort of favored Charlie Swan and a small woman with short brown hair that none of us recognized sat beside him smiling .

The next one had my attention . It was a photo of the sign in front of Phoenix High School. Then pictures with a mixture of people and twinkling lights . They wore dresses and tuxedoes and some of then appeared to be dancing . Phoenix High School's prom. My mind flased back to the time twenty three years earlier when I had taken Bella to prom . She had her leg in a cast from the Ballet Studio incident with James and she was adamant that she couldn't dance .

Carlisle clicked the mouse once more and what I saw next was unbelievable . It was a picture of a girl with shoulder length , curly brown hair . The curls lay in rivulets all over her head in perfect contrast to one another . Her whole face was lit up with a huge , teeth showing smile . The smile reached her brown eyes making them look like the twinkling lights surrounding her . Her face was small and her lips were full and a lucious reddish-pink color . She had deep dimples on each side of her mouth . I swallowed . She was utterly beautiful .

Carlisle flipped through a few more photos and each one held something new and unexpected . The girl with Charlie Swan . The girl laying across the bed in Bella's old room smiling at the camera . The girl at La Push beach with her arms around two figures . One , a tall figure with pitch black hair and a well defined muscular build. Immediately I recognized him as Jacob Black . The other was a woman with long, dark brown hair that lay in waves down her shoulders and her eyes were like pools of melted milk chocolate. Bella !

This nameless girl was kin to them . Something inside me had to know who she was . I was entranced by her beauty even though on some concious level I still loved Bella .But she was married now . Her life, from the looks of these pictures was a happy one . I didn't want to disturb that for her .

I would go to Charlie Swan's tonight as I had done many times with Bella , sneak in the bedroom window and find out who this girl was .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry about any mishaps. This is my first ever fanfic . Thanx for any reviews. Need to know how I am doing!

AnnaBella's POV

A knock at my bedroom door startled me awake . The Quileute Legends book lay closed on the bed beside me .

"You in there AnnaBella?",Charlie yelled through the door. "Yeah, just a minute." I answered in return ,stuffing the book under the edge of the mattress and then opened the door.

"Hey", um,", he stammered a little, looking around and at the floor. "Wanna go get a bite to eat down at the diner?" I was going stir crazy , going to the diner sounded good . "Yeah , sounds great. Just let me change."

Fifteen minutes later we pulled into the diner . The smell of burgers and fries made my stomach growl . I hadn't eaten since breakfast. The waitress took our orders . Charlie seemed to be thinking of how to bring about a conversation, since he seemed at a loss for what to say , I went ahead of him .

"How's Bella these days ?" , I took a sip of water . "Oh", he said lifting the thumbs of his clasped hands ,shrugging . "She's doing fine .' Her and Jacob do great together . He has his own little mechanic shop going on in La Push and she works at a small bookstore in Port Angeles .

"Why didn't Bella have any kids, Charlie?" Maybe I was going in the wrong direction with this conversation.

He shrugged. "Bella didn't seem to want to be tied down with kids and the whole mother bit . She took care of Renee a lot when she was just a kid herself . I guess that sort of turned her sour against the idea," He looked thoughtful for a moment . "Can't say I blame her myself , kids can be a handful these days ."

"Oh, come on" ,I widened my eyes , "I'm a good kid," I playfully punched him in the arm. He smiled slightly and stared at me nostalgically . 'Yeah , you're one in a million kid,remind me of Bella a lot ."

I smiled but inwardly I cringed . I didn't want to be like anyone but myself. From what I had heard about Bella's childhood, she was the typical , clumsy Mary Sue type . Everybody has their share of awkward moments but visits to the ER every other day is not my idea of popular.

The waitress sat down our plates . I immediately dug in to my burger and fries while Charlie sawed at his steak with a knife .

"Oh, yeah Charlie , I meant to ask you something ." "Hmm", he raised an eyebrow. "Remember yesterday when I went to the woods ?" " Uh-Huh", he mumbled filling his mouth with a piece of steak . "I took my back pack or rather", I hoped he didn't go off, "Bella's old one with me ." He took a sip of tea . "And" , I continued . "I forgot it there when I sat it down to take a sip of water . Was I giving too much information away ? , I wondered . He kept eating . "It had my Ipod dad got me last Christmas in it and my digital camera." I wouldn't mention the diary .

He was staring at me now . "I was hoping maybe we could put some flyers up or run an ad in the paper , see if someone finds it ." He looked thoughtful for a moment "We can do that and I could get in touch with the local game warden see if he can locate it ." I nodded and finished off the last of my burger . "Will you take me to the library tomorrow , Charlie ." He nodded ," sure I know it can get awful boring at the house sometimes . We'll go as soon as it opens in the morning , after that I'll be going to La Push to meet Billy . Gonna be fishing all day."

A suprised expression crossed his face . "You could come too if you want , you could stay there at the reservation and chat with Bella and if I don't get back in time and you get tired , she could drop you back at the house ." That sounded good . The last time I had seen her and Jacob had been a little over a year ago when they had attended my prom in Phoenix as family guests .

Crawling into bed , I noticed the window in my room was raised . I was too tired to care . The screams of boogeymen and hell hounds in the forest faded into my mind as I drifted off into the unconcious realms of sleep and dreams .

Edward's POV

I stayed in the shadows of the trees as I waited for the lights in the Swan household to go out . And waited for a few minutes more until I could hear the breathing that signaled deep sleep .

Making sure there weren't any stray neighbors out and about on this Friday night ,I blurred across the street and shifted silently over the edge of the windowsill wondering what the window was doing up; Bella used to leave it open for me every night .

The scent of vanilla permeated the air . She lay underneath the purple comforter that used to be Bella's. I could tell by her form underneath the blanket that she was shorter than Bella had been . Most likely only as tall as Alice.

She was tan from the sun and her nails were painted flourescent pink . The color contrasted well against her brown skin. I pulled back into the shadow of the corner at the door when she shifted to her side . I could now see and hear the blood pumping at a slow rate through the large vein under the delicate skin of her neck. Venom pooled in my mouth but I swallowed it back . Her dark brown hair splayed across the pillow under her head . She was even more beautiful in person . Those photos hadn't done her justice .

Suddenly out of nowhere I saw something . It was like a vision , yet hazy before my eyes . I couldn't shake my head or will it away . I was paralyzed much like Alice when she sees the future. At first I thought it was Alice relaying something she had seen, but Alice had called earlier saying that she and Jasper were going on a shopping spree in Seattle .

I saw the meadow . Thick snow was on the ground . This girl was there, as was I . She laughed at me as she wound up a snowball and threw it at me, laughing as it trickled down into the collar of my shirt . She was still human and I was still me, the vampire with golden eyes. "Oh, Edward , she said in a cheerfully, nagging voice ,"You can do better than that , for goodness' sake you're a vampire ." Vampire? She knew yet she wasn't afraid ? The sight before me continued . It was Spring again. Still at the meadow ,only flowers sprang up everywhere . She came running at me full force . No, not running gliding , floating like an angel . Like me . I looked into her eyes as she drew near . Red. She was a newborn .

The images disappeared and I found myself back in her room . Without warning she sat straight up in bed, turned her head and panned around the room , like she was searching for something . "I don't know who you are" , she yelled, "but stop intruding on my dreams." She sighed as she lay back against the bed .

"And that one was particularly nice too, darn it." She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief . Not knowing what I had just experienced left me jarred . I silently climbed out the window ,leaving it open as I fled away into the night. Maybe Carlisle would have some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

Edward came racing into the house so fast he almost took out one of the back walls. "Edward , what's the matter ?" I yelled ,taking him by the shoulders . He was breathing erratically even though he didn't need to breathe at all.

"I-I don't know what h-happened" , he stuttered , his chin trembling like it would had he been human and been freezing from the elements. "Edward!", I screamed ,"Get hold of yourself . You are scaring Esme!" Esme stood there with a terrified look on her face , heaving dry sobs . "Breathe, Edward , try to calm yourself." Edward took a couple of breaths and flopped down on the couch.

His eyes were golden brown like usual but there was also a darkness in them that I had never seen before . A terrified darkness .

He shook his head . "I don't know what happened , I went to Charlie Swan's and climbed into Bella's old room . I saw her , the girl from the pictures . I watched her for a moment and she shifted on the bed and then I spaced out ."

"What do you mean 'spaced out ', Edward?" My dead heart was frantic . The things he was saying didn't make sense. Vampires never 'spaced out'.

"I mean I went into some kind of trance ,l-like a vision , he stuttered , l-like Alice .Then I saw things" , he squinted as if he were trying to see something far away . " What things ? , Edward" , I pleaded.

" I saw the meadow . She was there, I was there. We were playing in the snow and then it was Spring and again she was there." The faraway look returned . "Only then, her eyes were red." He was becoming more coherent now . "She sat straight up in bed, Carlisle , looked around the room and then yelled for whoever was there to get out of her dreams ."

I nodded,but still did not understand any of this . I dialed Alice's number .

Alice's POV

Jasper and I were just coming out of the Westlake Center mall in Seattle when my phone chirped . I immediately recognized Carlisle's number . "Carlisle?". My eyes widened as he spun out the details that had Edward beside himself.

I looked back at Jasper who was gauging my emotions . "We're on our way", I said snapping the phone shut.

I knew what was happening to Edward, I had seen it .I knew that he would be able to read her dreams. At first I was shocked . I had never heard of anyone, including vampires that were able to read someone's dreams instead of thoughts .The subconscious is much deeper , while waking consciousness is right on the surface . I could only guess somehow, she could pull others into her dreams.

As we entered the house I instantly read the looks of concern and frustration across each face . Jasper felt it too , sending out a wave of calm to each of us .

I knelt beside Edward and listened as he relayed everything that had happened .

Earlier I kept my thoughts hidden from Edward by thinking of nothing but shopping .Sure , in some instances I could tell the future and yes , it was subjective : If the person changed their mind their future also changed , but this girl's future already seemed to be solidifying in my mind .

I could see the heartbreaking events that were going to transpire in her life and therefore make Forks her permanent home ,but I couldn't decipher the events that would lead her to become part of our family.

I only hoped that I could keep my thoughts to myself over the coming months . Edward had been heartbroken for so long after Bella. Now that she was married and time had matured both of them in various ways , Edward needed to move on . I wanted him to be happy . It was time.


End file.
